


Angel's Christmas Magic

by Tabz



Category: Angel: the Series, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabz/pseuds/Tabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is alone and brooding on Christmas... are we surprised? <br/>Warning: pure crack... what else did you expect from a crossover with the Mighty Boosh?</p><p>Gift for Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Christmas Magic

Angel was dead to begin with.

Not that this is a great shock, he's a vampire so the dead thing is kind of a given.

My name is... well that's not important. What is important is that this is probably the worst Christmas ever. You want to know why his TV show never had a Christmas special? It's nights like tonight.

So Cordelia was gone, Wesley was gone, Fred was gone and Gunn was gone. No idea why they just kind all had holiday plans. Which left Angel all alone. Even with a soul Angel still wasn't a big fan of Christmas. I mean, being tormented by an incoporal spirit USUALLY leads you to change your ways and love Christmas - that's how Dickens would have wanted it. But instead it only really left him feeling blah about the whole season.

Plus living in LA and running an evil law firm - not much with the helping in the holiday cheer.

So he sat on the roof and did what Angel did best - he sulked. I mean, he brooded.

That's when a little Christmas magic happened. There was this gravely, rock turning sound. Angel looked up into the sky with a bit of shock. It takes a lot to scare the big guy, but this sound was loud and it seemed to becoming from above.

"Why hello there! I'm the moon!"

Now, at this point, any sane person would think someone had spiked their pig's blood, but Angel had been around the block a couple times and knew his life and sanity didn't mix.

"You're the. uh. what?"

"The moon!" And indeed he was. A giant face stretched across the surface of the moon. And, in case you're wondering, the moon has a British accent. Not the prim and proper BBC radio voice, but a British accent none the less. A majority of you who read this are Americans and probably don't know the difference betweens someone from New Castle and someone from Sommorset. I should have you all sit down and really listen to BBC programs rather than drooling over how hot David Tennet is, in fact...

But I digress, you were interested in Angel talking to the moon. Philistines. You and squirrels have no souls.

Anyways. So Angel's trying to wrap his vampire mind around the idea that the moon can talk when the moon talks some more. "One day, you see, one day I realized it was Christmas so I gave the Sun a present."

"Um. That's nice. Are you always this random?" Angel said, sliding his hands in his pockets and stepping back a bit more to see the moon better.

"No, some days I'm more random. But it's Christmas!" And the moon smiled. There's no way around the obvious pun, but it was a very cheesy smile.

"And why are you talking to me?"

"You looked lonely. All alone. In the lone. It's Christmas. No one should be alone. Unless alone is their present. Have you got a present?"

"No, I don't really like Christmas."

"Me neither. Tastes like paper."

"Christmas?" Angel asked.

"Oh I thought you said shortbread." The moon said.

"Shortbread sounds nothing like Christmas."

"Yes, but I don't like shortbread do I? I like Christmas."

Angel was getting frustrated. "Oh and I suppose you're gonna tell me that Santa flies by the light of your perfect glowing face every year."

"Well no," the moon said sadly. "Sometimes I miss him. 'cuz I'm asleep."

I would like to say that Angel grew to love Christmas after this conversation. But that would kind of be a lie. I will say this, he wasn't alone. And, as the moon said, no one should be alone on Christmas.


End file.
